oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mourning's Ends Part I/Quick guide
Details Ranged (not boostable) * Thieving (boostable) *The ability to defeat a level 11 enemy with your combat stats reduced to 20 each. *Completion of the following quests: **Roving Elves **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Sheep Herder Roving Elves and Sheep Herder are required to start this quest. Big Chompy Bird Hunting is not required to start. |items = *Bear fur *2 silk *One of each dye: red, yellow, green, and blue (more may be needed, can be obtained during quest) *A bucket of water *A feather *A rotten apple (can be obtained during quest) *Toad crunchies (premade will work; called "premade t'd crunch" on the Grand Exchange) *Magic logs *Leather *Ogre bellows *Barrel of naptha or 10-20 coal if the player doesn't already have a barrel of naphtha Recommended: *Ardougne and Falador teleport runes or tablet (tab highly recommended, because your stats will get drained) *Feldip hills teleport, Fairy rings or Ring of dueling to access Feldip Hills *Antipoison * Teleport crystal (obtained during the quest) |kills = Mourner (level 11) }} Walkthrough Starting out Items required: None * Talk to Eluned. (1) * Talk to Arianwyn. * Go to the Arandar pass west entrance and kill a mourner (will drain your stats). * Take everything it drops (7 items), and hold onto them. Top Items required: A bucket of water * Talk to Tegid by the Taverley lake. * Search his basket. (1) * Scrub the top clean. Trousers Items required: 2 silk, and a bear fur * Talk to Oronwen, the seamstress in Lletya. (3) * Talk to Oronwen again. (3) * Give her the silk, bear fur, and trousers. * Log out, re-log in, and speak to Oronwen to get your trousers. ** Buy dyes here if needed, you'll need more than 1 of each if you miss the target later on. The mourners Items required: mourner outfit, mourner letter, feather, soft leather, magic log, and toad crunchies * Equip your mourner outfit and nothing else, enter the mourner HQ (NE corner of west Ardougne). * Talk to the Head mourner in the basement. (1) * Talk to the gnome on a rack. Select the chat option about being tickled and toad crunchies. (3) * Use the feather on him twice. * Talk to him with soft leather, a magic log, and toad crunchies. * Release the gnome and talk to him. * Log out, re-log in, and speak to the gnome again to get the fixed device. The sheep Items required: at least 1 red, green, blue, and yellow dye, ogre bellows, Ardougne teleport and Fixed device. * Go to the Feldip hills swamp (east of fairy ring ) or to the swamp southeast of Castle Wars. * Use dye on an empty bellow then the bellows on toads to get coloured toads (1 of each minimum). * Go to the coloured sheep north of Ardougne used in the Sheep Herder quest * Load and equip the launcher (fixed device). * Pick "aim and fire" as your attack style to activate it. * Re-dye one sheep in each group their respective colour. Poisoning the food supply Items required: barrel of naphtha, rotten apple and mourner outfit. * Talk to the Head mourner. * Take the rotten apple from NW of the mourner HQ. * Talk to Elena by the East Ardougne log balance shortcut. * Give her your rotten apple. * Re-login and talk to her again. * Go to the apple orchard to the NW, west of the Combat Training Camp. * Take an empty barrel and use it on one of the Rotten Apple Piles. * Use your rotten apples on the apple barrel (on the ground) to mash them. * Use your barrel of naphtha on your mushed apple barrel (in your inventory); then, use your sieve on it. ** See the full guide if you do not have a barrel of naphtha. * Use the toxic naphtha on a range, not a fire. Make sure you have two open inventory spaces to receive both toxic powders. * Add the toxic powder to grain sacks to poison any 2 of the food stores in West Ardougne. The closest 2 are: *# The western room of the main building north of the town square. *# The church south of the town square. * Talk to the Head mourner. * Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *25,000 Thieving experience *25,000 Hitpoints experience *Access to the Mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf teleport crystal *The fixed device *Full mourner clothing See also *Sheep Herder *Roving Elves *Mourning's Ends Part II